Wikitubia:Interviews/biggranny000
This interview was conducted on December 14, 2018, by EpicNinjaDude37. ---- biggranny000 is a YouTuber with over 149,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I was 12 years old (which was 8 years ago), back in 2010. I wanted to make an account to subscribe and like videos. I watched a lot of gameplay videos and walkthroughs. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? *I think it was runescape. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? *When I was very little I had a nintendo 64, don't really remember what I played. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? *Thousands. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are currently subscribed to? *A few hundred. If I like a video, I'll give them a subscription and like. I like supporting creators. Q6: Can you remember who was the first YouTuber that you subscribed to? *I have no idea. Q7: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you *ZephPlayz at 1.4M subs. Q8: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? *Probably TheRadBrad. Q9: Who or what influence you to make YouTube videos? *I influenced myself. Q10: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? *Some car channels like Doug Demuro. Q11: What do you think about the YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? *Youtube guidelines are too strict, but they don't want to get sued. Q12: How did you come up with biggranny000 as your YouTube channel name? * I was young and thought it was funny, now I'm just sticking with it. Q13: Was biggranny000 your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? *Yes. Q14: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? *Not really, I always enjoy what I do. Q15: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first YouTube video? *I believe it was 2012. Q16: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? *I can create my own media and share my moments with people, knowing that people enjoy watching me as well. Q17: What was the first game or video game you played for a YouTube video? *Roblox Q18: How and when did you discover Roblox? *Discovered it in 2010. Q19: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? *Yes, all the time. I play a lot of racing games such as Forza Horizon or DIRT. I also love BeamNG and wreckfest. Q20: How many video games do you own? *300+ Q21: What do you use to record and edit your videos? *I use OBS, Action! and Sony Vegas. Q22: What are your PC and setup specifications? *I have an I7-6700K, Asus Rog GTX 1080, 4TB of HDD storage, 250GB SSD, 500GB M2 SSD, Rosewill Capstone Gold 80+ 750W PSU, ASROCK I7 Fatality Motherboard, 16GB G.Skill 3200Mhz RAM. Thermaltake Overseer RX-I Case. I also have two laptops. Q23: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? *Usually 5-20 minutes. Q24: What equipment did you have when you first started uploading YouTube videos? *I still had a custom built PC but 2 years ago I rebuilt it. I used to have a basic headset mic, a small 1080p monitor, AMD Phenom 965 CPU, HD Radeon 5770 GPU, etc. Still not a bad PC. Q25: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? *ScaryStevo and MouseyCherie. Q26: Have you had the same YouTube channel logo and YouTube channel banner since you first created your YouTube channel? *No, it's changed over the years. Q27: How many comments and messages that you receive do you read and reply to? *I used to reply to them when I was smaller, I still often reply on my social media however. Q28: Do you watch your own videos before or after you upload them? *Yes Q29: Does any of your family members watch your videos? *Yes, little cousins and parents. Q30: Have you ever met a fan of your videos other then your family and friends? *Yes, my friend's graduation party I met a little kid that was a fan. Q31: Have you ever met another YouTuber? *Smaller ones, yes. Q32: Do you have a job other then YouTube, if so what is your occupation? *I make roblox games, and over the summer I did construction work. Q33: If you’ve worked before what was your first job? *Youtube was my first job. Q34: What is your dream job? *I.T management for a large company, race car driver, large game developer or youtuber. Q35: Have you lived in the U.S for your whole life? *Yes Q36: Have you ever traveled outside of the U.S, if so to what country? *Haven't been outside of the U.S. Q37: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? *I would listen to creators more, and develop more programs for smaller youtubers. Q38: If you were the founder of YouTube what do you think you would have named it? *Youtube lol Q39: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * I feel like the play buttons should stay the same, but perhaps more rewards for smaller youtubers, such as something for 10k subscribers. Q40: You currently have over 150,000 subscribers on your YouTube channel, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? *No, definitely not. I used to do youtube for fun, once I started blowing up many years ago I realized it would make a decent job. Now I just do it on the side. Q41: Currently your most viewed video has over 1.1 million views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? *I'm quite surprised. Q42: Can you remember what date your most viewed video become your most viewed video? *A few months ago Q43: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? *I wanted to reach a million, but I think my chances are up. Q44: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? *100 subscribers. I was excited to get a few views. Q45: How long do you think YouTube will last? *It's only growing, forever. Q46: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? *Not sure where I should go, my channel has been in a death spiral. Q47: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? *No. Q48: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? *No. Q49: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? *Find a niche and audience, and pursue your dreams. Vlogging is getting pretty big now. Q50: What is the future for you and your channel? *Not sure. Q51: Have you ever done an interview like this before? *I've done small video interviews a few times. Category: YouTube Interviews